GWEN Appeals
Note: This section refers to appealing bans issued by GWEN only. Moderator issued bans cannot be appealed through the process described below, go to the Appeals page for more information. Any unban requests on this page will be deleted. Introduction GWEN is the anti-cheat system for Mineplex. The system is used to assist moderators in finding hackers, as well as banning hackers when there is sufficient evidence to do so. While it is very accurate, false bans can occur, however rarely. The appeal system ensures that all supposedly false bans can be reviewed. Appealing Process # If you are being banned while playing, get as much evidence as you can to support your claim. This includes screenshots, or videos if you are recording by chance. # Make sure you actually have been banned by GWEN. You should see the Cheat Detection tag in the punishment reason, as well as a ban token. Eg. Cheat Detection Ban Token: 1A6E320F51 # Go to the appeal form and fill in: #* The platform you got banned on #* Your in-game name #* The ban token (shown on the ban screen) #* If you are sure the ban was unfair check the 'unfair' box #* State if you have had other punishments before #* Brief description of what happened at the time you were banned #* Any evidence you have #* Check the agreements box. # Wait for a Quality Assurance member to check over your ban. If deemed false, it will be removed shortly. FAQ # I was banned as soon as I logged in. I did not hack on my account, why have I been banned? #* You have been banned in a ban wave. #* This is a system used to efficiently avoid players from finding out exactly what GWEN has detected when they have been hacking. This will prevent them from finding bypasses for the anti-cheat. # I do not seem to have a ban token on my ban screen, what should I put instead? #* It just means that you were banned quite some time ago, with a completely different banning system that the current one. #* The ban will automatically be removed at this point, however, it does not mean that it is a false ban. # I wasn't using my account at the time specified from when I was detected and banned, what should I do? #* If at the time you were banned you were not using your account for whatever reason, then it is possible that your account was compromised. #* If you believe your account has been compromised, check out this thread. Note: If you have any other questions related to your ban that is not already covered in the FAQ, feel free to message any of the current Quality Assurance members, which can be found at mineplex.com/staff. Trivia * If you are aware that you have been using cheats, there is no point in creating an appeal. The ban will be reviewed with the matching logs by Quality Assurance members, who will have the final decision if your gameplay was suspicious or not. * It usually takes no longer than a day for your request to be handled, if there are QA members online, you can expect a reply in less than an hour. * You should realize the comparison between the number of accounts banned every month (over 50000) and the accepted false ban appeals (around 50) before trash talking GWEN. Every staff member is aware that the anti-cheat is not perfect, and has its flaws. Links * Compromised account guide Category:Guide Pages Category:Mineplex Management